


Please

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Prompto gets his heat before the confrontation with Titan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what brought this on.

Prompto's wretched groans rumble under the bathroom door. It's a horrible sound one that Gladio comments sounds like a Sabertooth dying a slow painful death. The Shield is a bit green as another groan followed by audible vomiting emits from the bathroom. Noctis looks on helplessly, the door locked from the inside. At least he is respecting his friend's wishes to be left alone, but for how long none are sure. Noctis's foot taps, he turns taking a few paces to the left then back and past Gladio. 

"Is your friend alright?" Noct's eye twitches as he spins leveling Ardyn with a glare that should set him a blaze. The Chancellor blows out a puff of air instead. "Someone ought to check on him, the poor soul. Shall I, Noct?" 

The air thickens around them, a wave of pheromones smothering the immediate area. Gladio stumbles back despite being dominant nothing compares to the Elite Alphas of the Caelum line. 

Most people compare them to the Alpha Courel an elusive creature, once owned as paltry pets by Lucian royals -like dogs to commoners- the large beastial animals protect their Pride with a ferocity. Unlike the cats, their only weaknesses could be found within their mates. 

"Noct," Gladio steps between the two, Ardyn's face bright with amusement. Noctis doesn't back down, not for the door as it creaks open and Noctis' scent is suppressed by the delicate tones of an Omega in heat. It makes it worse, especially as Ardyn inhales deeply and his fangs descend. 

They aren't considered the normal pack. Unlike other hierarchical societies, Prompto is the glue that holds Gladio and Noctis in place, Ignis directs them and leads, two omegas in charge of a pack. Yet, it works, two omegas, two alphas bonded by choice rather than animalistic dictation. 

Noctis tries to keep this balance, he would do anything for Prompto, anything for Ignis. 

He won't budge as Prompto rushes from the camper bathroom toward the new alpha. Reaching out, Noctis throws his arms around Prompto's waist pulling him back; the omega kicking and thrusting to break free. 

"Noct, lemme go." Prompto sighs, Ardyn's brow quirked up mirroring the sleazy smirk on his lips. The young omega hangs as limp as uncooked noodles ready to lunge towards the unknown alpha. Ardyn, Noctis and Gladio know this, Prompto huffs but isn't fighting against Noctis. 

He tries a different approach. Soft mews, light caresses, a nudge to the King's mating gland. The tension in the air disappears as Prompto continues his ministrations, even the Shield goes lax while Noctis's arms slacken. 

Noctis doesn't take his eyes off Ardyn though, he bares his fangs eyes shifting from blue to red. Prompto shifts, twisting in the alphas' arms one arm slipping out to get Gladio closer.

"Please," he nuzzles their necks, a lit to his tone that settles heavy in Ardyn's stomach. "Please Noct, Gladio." It turns into a whine. His next repetition comes as an offer, eyes focusing on the Chancellor, "please."


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a certain level of mythology to the dynamics of our omega society." Ignis is graceful, a vision of the recessive omega that is out of place to Prompto's own dominant genes. It should be reversed but it's obvious with Ignis' long legs and taunt musculature that he takes after his alpha father than his omega mother. He's still an Alphas' wet dream, a work of art, the physical embodiment of the Ancient Altissian idea of an omega-strong, athletic, motherly, able bodied even during heats. 

Despite his respective nature he had been hand pick from the echelons of Lucian Society to be the Prince's future mate, his Queen. Noctis, however, is rebellious. A true Lucian King with his handpicked mate. Prompto winces as Ignis snaps his arm out, riding crop connecting with the tanned skin of the Prince's Shield. "They're all lies."

* * *

* * *

All the knowledge Ignis passes on to Prompto has led to a run down caravan on the outskirts of Liede near a base swarming with Imperial soldiers, his heat hitting hard after years of suppression. It's amazing; Noctis nipping at his shoulders, littering his freckled skin with lasting marks, the smell of Ignis as he too enters eusterus for what seems like forever, Gladio's grunts as Ignis moves just enough that each thrust falls short of penetration. The big guy is already driven mad by the intensity of Prompto's pheromones, the sweet lavender from Ignis is an overdose. 

Ignis enjoys riling the alpha, tempting him till Gladio gets rough and holds him down. It's tantalizing to watch the power play, especially with a new alpha already knotting and keeping Prompto in place. Like it will help as each minute roll of Prompto's hips pushes Ardyn's stuck cock deeper, pulsing sporadically. 

He can feel Noctis behind him, cock brushing and poking into his lower back. A soft kiss to his gland, barren and free of Insomnia's idea of proper omega etiquette, a silent plead for Noctis to bond with him, to cast Ardyn aside cause he shouldn't be there anyway. Prompto turns his head, kisses the corner of Noctis's mouth. Just a little longer, it promises, and I'm yours.

Noctis relents, as much as a young alpha seduced by his mates pheromones can. Gentle strokes turn into rough grabs, redden nipples pinched, rolled and tugged till sensitive. It's not only Noctis, Ardyn rubs his neck, following the invisible trail of fire Noctis set a flame. 

"Nhn, Noct," Shifting forward, Prompto whines as Ardyn slides free, cum sliding out in a thick creamy rivulet. Noctis nose flares, Ardyn's scent is all over  _ his _ mate, Prompto is his,  _ his _ ,  ** _his_ ** . Any patience Noctis has disappears, his control snapping as he thrust in roughly. Prompto is his, only his, he will bare only his children. Only his, only his. Only his. 

Gladio growls, snapping Noctis' attention from his thoughts, Ardyn has his fangs bared as he sits up arm pushing against Noctis.

"Calm down," Gladio holds Ignis against him arms wrapped protectively around the omega. 

Prompto slumps forward, sandwiched between the Chancellor and his King. He twitches, nails digging into Ardyn's chest, fingers twisting in the covering of hair.

The calm that settles over the caravan is filled with a new scent. Prompto pushes back willing Noctis to move, but the alpha stays put. 

"Don't stop," he pleads. Noctis does, he steps away free of the cloud of omega pheromones. "Noct?" Prompto pushes up, legs draped over the Chancellor's thighs. It would entice any alpha, any other alpha would come running to take a chance, push the omega down and have his way. Ardyn's hand grips his wrist tightly pulling him back, back to the mess that caused… this. 

Prompto, the sweet cheerful sunflower, opens his lips tongue darting out to lap at the blood that taints them. Noctis jerks, but it's no use, Ardyn has a tight grip, not as tight as the hold Prompto still has on him. Sliding off the older alpha, Prompto snuggles up to Noctis rubbing his scent into the alphas gland.

Prompto's hand sliding into Noctis breaks the fragile will he had attempted to hide behind. Noctis needs Prompto, his presence is air to a drowning man. Noctis pushes forward, heart pounding for he loves this one dearly, even the worst choices. Ardyn growls, a different sound than the threats as he pushed Boctis away. Prompto ahhs as Ardyn's hand pull him down into his lap, hard cock pressed between the omegas back and his stomach. Ardyn waste no time with invitation, spreading Prompto's legs wide, a peace offering and the chance to mate with the omega. 

Slick gushes out, coating Ardyn's sack in a mix of Prompto own fluids and his spent seed. "Please," Prompto pouts, fingers coating Ardyn in slick and semen only to push into his hole. "Fuck me Noctis." 

Prompto's moans fill the caravan, Ardyn holding his thighs open as Noctis pushes deeper till his knot catches and he rest, Prompto's fangs sinking into neck binding them all forever. 

* * *

* * *

"Alpha's do not instigate bonding. Their fangs are for attracting mates much like the horn of a Garula or the over sized claw on a Sabertooth. While the fangs are used for mating their main purpose is for show." Ignis holds an old Lucian book on his lap, Prompto seated beside him. It's a karma sutra of omega sexuality and roles, a lost grimoire in the current world of Eos. "Omegas bond only for protection and stability. They can form strong bonds with each other. Mating markings were once common in Gregorian Niflheim between omegas, while alphas were kept as nothing more than soldiers and slaves."

"What about betas?"

Ignis hums, stroking the purple and blue mark, his bonding, on the young omegas neck. "They are very rare." He withdraws, closes the book and flips to the back. Among the browns pages is a small boxed in paragraph, "Betas are rare, take on many appearances and can be misidentified as an alpha or omega based on size. Many betas are successful in blending in with omegas and gaining an alpha's protection, only to go behind the alpha and successfully mate with an omega in heat. Betas have been observed as level headed, opportunistic and unaffected by pheromones."

Prompto brings his hand up to the bruise on his neck. "What are you?" 

Ignis chuckles setting the book down on the table in front of them. "I think you already know." 

"Well Iggy," Prompto grins, "let's just keep it omega. Our secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
Not one person:  
Me:let's rewrite the omegaverse!
> 
> Cuttlefish


End file.
